1. Field of the Invention
A mechanical energy device comprising a plurality of energy modules operatively interconnected to generate a mechanical energy output in response to a mechanical energy input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, various machinery and mechanical devices have employed hydro-electric or hydrocarbon fuel as the energy source to power such devices. Generally, these devices or systems include compressors and electric motors which have relatively expensive initial costs, are noisy in operation and high in operating costs. Further, such components are subject to operational malfunctions requiring costly repair.
The additional shortcoming of the geographic limitations of hydro-electric power is obvious. Of course, the environmental factors associated with hydrocarbon fuel systems are increasing the cost of operation. Moreover, these costs have recently been compounded with the limited supply of petroleum.
Other mechanical devices such as clocks employ counterweights and springs to drive the mechanical components for limited periods of time. Due to the particular structure and mass involved such structures are of limited use.
However, with proper counter-balancing, masses and turning moments of a mechanical energy device may be designed to generate any amount of power for practical applications in response to a mechanical energy input. This input energy consists of certain numbers of long life compression and tension spring.